


Hollowtober

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [11]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: GRUB BOYES....., WORM ON A STRING BABEY!!!!, hawk is a good caretaker i promise, hawk just lvoes hum so much, hum is full of LOVE, im sorry i made myself sad writin hum being sad and faihadc, pik and cadence need more love. i need to write abt them more, pwyll and butter!!!, thimble and spindle and scratch!!! they are here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Little writings for the Hollowtober prompt list since I don't really care for the art I make.





	1. Discovery

Hawk didn’t know what it was.

Or where it had come from.

Or what it was for.

It’s just...a fuzzy, little, bright pink worm _thing_, with a string attached to the nose and some tiny plastic eyes on the ‘head’.

Why bother thinking about it, then? Why pick it up?

Because Hum would adore it, of course.

Hum loved little trinkets to tote around. Unfortunately, with as much as the two of them wandered, they were almost always inevitably misplaced and lost.

But this thing had a catch-- Hum could literally tie it to their wrist or scarf or whatever they felt like. Still, Hawk didn’t exactly expect it to last long.

If it brought Hum a few minutes, or hours, or days of joy, it would be worth it.

Hum’s still playing in the steamy, bubbly water at the Hot Springs Hawk had left them at. Not only was it fun for Hum, it was beneficial: it cleaned them off and reinvigorated them, and Hawk enjoyed that, no matter how much extra wrangling it entailed.

Hum turns to look at their taller sibling as they approach. Hawk’s tucked the fuzzy worm under their cloak for now. Hum patters out of the water and shakes vigorously, spattering Hawk with droplets.

Hawk resists the urge to sigh as a few drops trickle down their mask. _Remember. That’s your sibling. You love them dearly. Even if they cause you stress and panic and annoyance and they get you wet and dirty and lost and…_

The taller vessel holds up a hand to get Hum to pause for a moment. Hum does so, tilting their head curiously at their sibling. Hawk reaches under their violet cloak and retrieves the thing, and holds it out.

At first, Hum recoils from it as it dangles from Hawk’s hand. Then they peer closer at it. Walk up to it. Poke it. Pet it. Prod it. They wiggle the eyes on it. Swing it back and forth like a pendulum in Hawk’s grip. Pick it up and twirl it around their own hand.

Hawk gestures for Hum to take it with a motion and an expectant look.

Hum carefully picks up the toy, looking at it laying flat in their palms. One hand grasps the string attached to the snout of the worm, tentatively pulling it along their arm. Hawk watches as Hum figures out more and more things to do with it, smiling fondly.

Hum looks up to Hawk, positively beaming. They carefully hold the fuzzy worm in their hands, plopping it on Hawk’s shoulder and dragging it around their neck with the string.

Fatigue kicks in now that Hawk’s tasks are settled. They nod to a bench near the Springs, and stumble towards it, flumping down with a heaved sigh. Hum follows, dragging the little thing in the sand like they were walking a pet, before clambering up next to their sibling.

Hawk finds themself nodding off rapidly. Hum is safe and happy, they’re in a secluded area where it was rather unlikely for any dim-witted husks to find them, and they were warm. A jostle at their side startles them back to awareness.

Hum’s curled the fuzzy little thing into a perfect coil, resting on their lap. Hum has tucked into Hawk’s side, already dozing off as well.

_ Good, then. They seem to be happy with it. _

Hawk smiles.


	2. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Hum without Hawk?

>**“Each of us leaves an imprint of something when we die. A stain on the world. I don't know how much longer this kingdom can bear the weight of so many past lives…”**

Hum comes to with a jolt, scuffing the dirt they laid upon.

Where are they?

What happened?

Where is Hawk?

_They are gone,_ the shadows around them hiss from corners.

No. Hawk wouldn’t leave Hum. Would they?

_It did not matter if they wished to or not, little one. They had no choice._

Panic settles in the tiny vessel, trembling fitfully as they scramble to sit up.

Where is Hawk?

Hum looks around frantically, eyes wide with fear and desperation.

No, no.

A blurry, shadowy shape in the distant side of whatever room this is.

Could it be Hawk? Hum scampers forward.

Oh, it’s Hawk.

All that’s left of them.

No, no, no…

A familiar antlered mask, broke in two along the pre-existing fault over the right eye from some previous battle won.

Why did this one have to be any different? How many confrontations had Hawk won without a scratch?

Why?

This is an unfamiliar feeling to Hum. Lamenting, loss, overwhelming fear and horror seeping into every part of their form.

Wait! Hum had an idea! It had happened before, unfortunately, to the two of them and other vessels alike: being defeated left their Shade behind, and if they could get to the Mask Maker to repair the mask, they could retake the form, good as new!

All Hum had to do was find Hawk’s Shade.

And get them and the shattered mask to Deepnest.

On their own.

Defenseless.

Hold on, slow down. Find the Shade first.

Hum peers around. In a dark place like this, it would be difficult to locate a Shade if it did not want to be found. Their glowing white eyes were the only reliable indicator for their locations.

Where is Hawk’s, then? Is it still somewhere up above, where they both had fallen from?

_Look closer, you’ll see._

At what?, Hum questions. The mask? What about it? They lean over, leaning on a hand to peer closer.

_Closer._

Hum crawls forward a few steps, on hand and knee, until their leading hand hits something wet and slick with a tiny_ plap._

No, no, no, no.

The bottom of the mask, around the crack, and leaking from the eyes-- a sickly, viscous black substance.

_They are not here, vessel._

_They are gone._

_Too much for the Kingdom to bear, too much to hold on to._

_To the Void they have returned, to never leave again._

_What do you do, then? Join them?_

The mask is empty. It is hollow. 

So is Hum.

Ironic, is it not? Now that they are what they had been designed to do, born to be, they feel even more than nothing.

_You have no purpose here, now._

_They are gone, not coming back._

The shadows in the room start creeping in.

Hum’s eyes well over with inky tears, though they feel nothing prompting them.

_Join the darkness, little one. You will reunite with them._

_Join us._


	3. Shaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk and Hum visit an old friend.

****   
  


Many things about the Forgotten Crossroads had changed when the Infection oozed its way in, seeping into every crack and crevice and body within.

The Ancestral Mound remained untouched, by Infection or bug alike.

Proceeding through the Mound was a test of endurance--not of the body, but of the mind, for Hawk. Every step rattled the masks and skulls that littered the ground, which Hum took delight in. They’d patter to the side, skitter back towards their sibling, jump, bounce, skip, all manners of movement to hear the noises.

Yes, it tested Hawk’s will, alright. Fortunately, when it came to Hum, things became infinitely more tolerable than they would be otherwise.

The torches lit at various intervals still crackled with lit flames, leading to the entrance of the Ancestral Mound. They had nothing to do at the moment. Hum had made it a point to remind Hawk that it had been a while since they had seen the Snail Shaman and received their spells, and that it would be kind to check back in on him. 

He was alone, after all. All the other Shamans had passed, one way or another.

Did he know that?

Hum clambers up onto the rickety, primitive bench at the heart of the Mound, holding their arms out as they balance precariously walking across its length. At the end, they hop down gracefully.

“Ah, a pleasure to see you two once again!”

Hum instantly perks up at the familiar voice, scampering over to the Snail Shaman and bouncing on their toes excitedly.

“Hello, little one! How have you been? And your sibling seems to be in good spirits as well!” He pipes up.

Hawk rolls their eyes.

“What do you have there?” The Shaman pauses in greetings to peer at something Hum is holding out to him. A little trinet they’d found in Fog Canyon at the Overgrown Mound, Hawk presumes.

“Howling Wraiths.” The Shaman stands back and thinks. “The name strikes a chord of familiarity, little one. You found this from another Snail Shaman?”

Hum nods in affirmation.

“So there are more of my tribe out there?” he asks hopefully. “They are well? They’d have to be, to grant you a spell, no?”

Hum slows down and eventually freezes, looking to Hawk for help.

“What is it, vessels?”

Hawk pads over and shakes their head respectfully.

“Oh-- they were...not…”

Hum shakes their head sadly as well.

“I see.” He pauses for a moment, appearing to be lost in thought. “I am bound to this place, the Ancestral Mound. It has been quite some time since I have seen or heard word of my kind, for I cannot leave here.” He stamps his staff angrily into the ground. “I was shunned and outcast, so I was forced to reside here for safety and peace of mind.”

Hum turns the little Howling Wraiths trinket over and over in their hands nervously. The Shaman places a comforting hand on their shoulder as he continues.

“You have acquired a powerful spell, there. I know the two of you will use it well in your tasks.” Hawk and Hum nod respectfully. “If you happen upon any of my relatives or tribe members that are…’well’, be sure to give them a word that I am here, yes?”

Hum bounces on their toes and nods again.

“Thank you kindly, vessels.” He answers warmly. “You may stay as long as you wish, as your company is greatly appreciated,” he finishes with a wink to Hum.


	4. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paintmaster Sheo and the Nailsmith can still be taught a few things about their crafts.

“Ah, a pleasure to see you again!” A familiar deep voice greets. The hulking figure steps out of the doorway to welcome them.

Hum practically vibrates in excitement, bouncing on their toes happily. Hawk is happy to see them as well; this place is secluded and peaceful and they feel like they and Hum are truly safe here.

“Come, come! We have much to talk about, and the Nailsmith will be pleased to see you two doing well.” Sheo gently ushers to two vessels into the hut behind him.

Inside is comfortable: dim but not dark, paint supplies scattered around an easel with a yet-to-be-finished image upon it. The Nailsmith turns to greet them from a table he is sculpting at, waving merrily.

“Welcome, little ones!” He greets calmly.

“To be honest, we have no been up to very much, lately.” Sheo chuckles warmly. “Just the occasional work or two.”

Hum looks around eagerly, eyes wide and curious, though Hawk is nearly teetering from how exhausted they are.

“Oh, dear. Do you need a rest, friend?” the Nailsmith asks with concern. Hawk goes to brush off the inquiry, but Hum nods on their behalf. Defeatedly, Hawk nods as well. “There is a bench you may rest on for as long as you need. Sheo and I can keep your sibling occupied,” he finishes with a smile. 

Normally, Hawk wouldn’t trust anyone else with Hum’s well-being. Normally. But this is Sheo and the Nailsmith. Both had taught them valuable skills, both were fully capable of defending themselves if anything should happen. Hum would be in safe company.

Hawk stumbles over to the bench in question, flopping down tiredly.

“Now, little Hum! We had previously agreed on trying your hand at painting, no?”

Hawk dozes off.

\---

When they wake, it’s to two hearty laughs.

“Quite the masterpiece, little one!” Sheo booms proudly.

Nailsmith is still lost in chuckles to speak, holding a hand to his head and shaking it. 

What are they laughing at? Something Hum did? Hawk sits up and almost keels back over at the sight that greets them.

Sheo’s apron is typically covered in paint spatters of all colors and sizes; that’s a normal occurrence. Nailsmith seems to be spotless. 

Hum is…

Hum is absolutely _plastered_ with paints. Mask, hands, belly, chest, shoulders...everywhere. And they are elated about it. Their little paint-covered hands are in the air triumphantly, occasionally returning to the canvas in front of them with little pap-pap-pap sounds.

“Oh, you’ve taught me your own little techniques, Hum!” Sheo chirps. “Even erratically, you’ve made a beautiful creation!” He gestures grandly to the easel, smeared with obvious arcs and splotches made by Hum, judging by how they only reach up to the middle canvas.

Nailsmith nods sagely. “The masters can still be taught new things, it seems. The student can become the teacher to them.”

Hum is_ glowing_ at the praise, bouncing madly and tittering from foot to foot. Their excitement warms even Hawk’s weary soul, bring a smile to them.

“I see you’ve awoken,” Nailsmith nods to Hawk. “Sheo, shall we clean up this little artist for their sibling, and let them stay if they please?”

“As long as they’d like,” Sheo hums happily. “There will be no ushering of you out. Perhaps you, too, can teach us something.”


	5. Lifeblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hum has an affinity for Lifebloods.

Hum has an apparent affinity for the Lifeblood cores.

As Hawk is quickly being reminded, judging by the way the few scarce Lifeblood-loving butterflies they had been encountering now accumulating on Hum’s arms and shoulders.

Hawk huffs a sigh. Hum is going to want to keep one, they know it. If it is nice to Hum and has no obvious home, Hum is going to want to care for it to ensure its safety. 

And Hum has probably a dozen adorning them now.

Hum is elated. They patter along carefully, so as to not disturb the butterflies resting on their limbs. It is not surprising that the little creatures find solace in Hum’s demeanor. Hum is quiet and gentle, something the butterflies favored when finding a place to rest or to sun themselves.

It makes them happy, Hawk. You can handle a few tag-alongs if it makes Hum happy. Right?

Hum flaps their arms excitedly, sending all the butterflies a-flight.

A few land on Hawk’s jagged horns, leaving little tickling sensations in their wake.

You will tolerate it. 

Hawk would tolerate it.

For once, Hum scampers ahead of Hawk, leading the way down a worn trail. Typically, Hum followed, but Hawk felt safe letting them lead, considering where they are heading.

The glowing butterflies grow in number, more and more flocking to the two vessels’ forms and latching on for a ride. Hum stoops over to pick a few bright blue flowers, bunching them carefully in their tiny hands. They pick one with a longer stem than the others and hold it out towards Hawk in offering.

Hawk takes the flower gratefully, making a point to smile down at their sibling warmly. What are they supposed to do with this, then? Typically, Hum would...do something with these things, like twist them into a little necklace or crown or something Hawk knew what to do with. But just a flower? Hawk supposes they’ll just have to hang on to it for a while.

They can do that, gladly, with how brightly Hum seems to glow at them accepting the gift.

Hum scrabbles up an incline--small for Hawk, but a challenge for their tiny form-- to stand proudly at what they had found. Hawk peers into the room, and isn’t surprised by what they see.

A large, inviting-colored Lifeblood Cocoon hangs in the room from a thick branch jutting from the ceiling, surrounded by other blue vines and roots clinging to the walls and floors. The Cocoon wiggled almost impatiently from time to time, jittering in place as the Lifeseeds squirmed about inside.

Hawk goes to strike the Cocoon with their nail. The additional health never hurt; it actually felt quite nice, as if covered in a liquid blanket of vitality. At the last second, Hum shakes their head vigorously.

Hawk pauses, waiting for Hum.

Hum’s thoughts seem to stutter for a moment as they struggle to remember what they want to say. _‘Save, for later,’_ they sign out slowly and carefully They’re still getting the hang of the new form of communication Pik and Cadence were teaching them, and it was proving beneficial._ ‘Use. Later.’_

Hawk pauses, but nods in agreement. They could point out that the Lifeblood Cocoons always grow back to their same magnificence after being burst, though they chose not to. 

Let Hum have a part in this journey. They deserve to help make decisions like these.


	6. Swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New charm, new things. What does this one do, then?

_ ‘A very useful charm!’ _Sly had insisted. _‘Your lost Geo will cut down to none with this!’_

What did they really need Geo for anymore? The nailsmith had upgraded Hawk’s nail as much as he could, and he now lives happily in Greenpath with Paintmaster Sheo. They didn’t need any more charms, contrary to what Hum thought. They had the essentials for combat and navigation; that was all Hawk really thought they needed. 

Would it be useful? Sure. But Hawk had Hum for collecting thing. Hum loves to skitter around to pick things up to fetch them and bring them back, Geo included. Losing a few here and there to spikes or pits or acid or...whatever, didn’t bother either of them that much.

Like Hawk had thought, they had most of the essentials they needed, so Geo was more for luxuries.

Still, Sly somehow conned them into forking over 300 of it for this charm.

Hum dons the Gathering Swarm charm proudly. That was their system, supposedly: Hawk used charms for navigating, like the Wayward Compass, and then the charms for combat, like Quick Slash or Hardened Blow or whatever they deem useful; Hum uses little charms like Dreamshield or Carefree Melody or...Gathering Swarm.

Nothing changes upon equipping the charm; Hawk can’t say they’re surprised. Hum is absolutely bummed out by the revelation.

_ ‘Go see Grubfather,’_ Hawk signs out to them. ‘Feel better.’ Hum would never turn down a visit to them.

Hum perks up immediately, raring to go.

It’s an easy trip, being that all the husks in the Infected Crossroads are frail bodies being piloted by the festering sickness. Hawk does not swing at the little Tiktiks that scamper back and forth, because that would upset Hum, because Tiktiks aren’t innately hostile.

Not because Hawk was being soft towards them. No.

A bumbling husk stutters towards them, and Hum takes position behind Hawk. Hawk swings their nail almost half-heartedly. These bugs aren’t worthy foes. They didn’t deserve Hawk’s full attention. As per usual, the little sprinkle of Geo mysteriously tinkles down in their wake, scattering in a small area.

When a tiny swarm of bright-white flies erupts from Hum, they’re both considerable surprised.

The flies flitter over to the dropped Geo, each picking up a piece before returning to the two vessels and landing carefully on their shoulders and waiting for them to retrieve the returned reward. Hum recoils away from them, at first, scrambling to hide behind their taller sibling. Hawk swats at the flies meagerly for a moment before realizing they mean no harm. Hum tentatively takes a piece from one of the swarm that had landed on their arm, and the fly dissipates into the air afterwards.

Frantically, Hum pats Hawk’s arm to get their attention. 

‘_Works!’ _They show._ ‘Charm works!’_

Hawk pauses to think. So Sly hadn’t ripped them off like they thought he had. Friendly loot-gathering bugs would prove beneficial in places like Kingdom’s Edge or Greenpath, where Geo frequently went to die.

Hawk lifts their hands._ ‘Grubfather,’_ they sign, before continuing,_ ‘then explore, use charm, yes?’_

Hum nods furiously, tittering from foot to foot excitedly. Good. They’re pleased now. That’s what matters.


	7. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadence helps Hum through a pokey place.

“So, what have you two been up to?” Pik asks curiously from where she’s working. Her slender claws delicately grasp a piece of glass, one she’s studiously smoothing the edges of to work into a tiny piece of jewelry.

Cadence chuckles from the corner she’s sitting in, where Hum sits astride one of her long legs and peering at the silk-string instrument she always has nearby. “Likely no good, correct?”

Hum giggles inaudibly, covering the bottom part of their mask with their little hands that would be masking a mischievous smile. Hawk, however, does not catch on to the joke, and gives a deadpan glare to the moth.

“Lighten up, not-so-little one,” Cadence chides gently. Hawk glowers, but Hum goes on to answer the question, using the basic sign language Cadence had taught the two of them to reiterate what they had been doing the past few days.

_ ‘Greenpath,’ _they sign out with some thinking. _‘Flowers!’ _The clap excitedly at that, then continue. _‘But...thorns. Many thorns.’_

“Oh, that accursed thorn maze in Greenpath? I’m familiar with the place.” Cadence huffs. “Quite a hassle to navigate. Any particular reason you need through?”

_ ‘Exploring,_’ Hawk answers instead, shrugging. 

“Ah, I see. Well, if you’ll have my company, I could likely make the little navigating hassle less of an issue. It’s not that far from here, not that hard to go through with wings.” She fluffs her broad wings in show. “What do you say, then?”

Hum practically bounces with excitement, though Hawk makes no move to join in. _‘Stay here. Rest.’_

“You wish to stay? That’s alright!” Pik chimes. “Cadence will take good care of Hum. Plus, I’d appreciate some quiet company.”

“Better now than never, little one,” Cadence pipes to Hum, gently easing the vessel to the floor as she stands. “Shall we get to it?”

\---

“Uff. This place is so humid,” Cadence laments to Hum, pattering along beside her. “It does hazards to any fluff it comes across.”

And it did: the fluff around Cadence’s body stuck out awkwardly with the humidity, despite her desperately trying to smooth it.

Hum takes amusement to it, if they way they gently bat at some fuzz on Cadence’s shoulders is any indicator.

“Here we are, correct?” Cadence pauses in front of a thorny corner, leading into a room further in.

Hum nods an affirmative, pointing straight ahead.

Cadence carefully ducks into the room, avoiding the suddenly-ample thorns adorning the roof and walls.

“So, you know the deal, small friend: hold tight, don’t pitch, and we’ll be just fine.” Cadence assures. Hum nods from her shoulders.

Navigating the “maze” is tricky, but not hard. Going at a slow and steady pace avoids any harm, though occasional darts forward are needed to zip past Charged Lumaflies. Hum holds tight, careful to stay still and balanced on Cadence’s back. Her broad wings carry the two of them easily through the twisting place, until they reach the end safely.

“Here we are,” Cadence confirms, slightly out of breath. “Go on, then, I’ll let you do the honor of seeing what awaits.” She shoos Hum forward.

Hum treads forward, seeing something twinkling on the ground. They stoop over to pick it up, peering at it and turning it over in their hands before holding it out to Cadence.

“What is it?” She gently takes the trinket out of Hum’s hand, looking at it closely. “Oh! It’s a charm that helps with protection. Very nice!” She hands the charm back to Hum. “And, by the looks of it, the exit from this place is far less dangerous and tricky than the entrance.” She points to a tunnel that leads underneath the thorny maze.

Hum nods, reaching up to hold one of Cadence’s hands.

“Let’s get going, then. I’m sure Hawk will want to see what that little thing is all about.”


	8. Grub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one off the list. No more left to save!

_ ‘Last one!’ _Hum signs excitedly._ ‘Last Grub!’_

Oh, they’re_ ecstatic_ at this! Finally, all the hard work of Hawk and Hum, paying off! They have nearly freed every Grub trapped throughout Hallownest, and this poor friend in the Ancient Basin was the last to go.

Hawk does not seem as excited, but goes along fairly._ ‘Where?’_

Hum pulls out their own little map-- one that showed where Grubs and friends and fun places were instead of Hawk’s map showing benches and Stagway Stations and Hot Springs. 

Needless to say, Hum’s map is quite full, though most of the Grub markers have been covered by a little dot to show they had been saved. Still, Hum is proud of their little creation. They would have to thank Cornifer and Iselda the next time they met up, and show the shopkeepers their progress.

_ ‘Up,’ _Hum points._ ‘Above.’_

Hawk peers around to get a good look at the room they are in. Spikes, jagged edges of platforms...typical Ancient Basin stuff. Hum has no doubt Hawk will be able to do it.

_ ‘Stay.’_ Hawk signs sternly to their little sibling. Not that Hum would wander off in this situation: they want to be there when the little friend breaks free!

Hawk goes back towards the entrance of the room to get a running start. They jump, scrabble along the wall with the Mantis Claw, and dance over the pointy spikes jutting up from the tops of the platforms. With practiced ease, they swing their spear-like nail downwards to launch themself off the pale points, keeping any accumulated momentum. 

One, then two, then three...Hawk makes it look easy. Hum is jealous for a short moment before their attention snaps back to the present.

Hawk gets to the tiny alcove where the poor Grub whimpers and cries inside the glass jar it’s contained within. With a careful swing, the glass is shattered, and the Grub springs up in excitement. Hawk points back down to where Hum is, likely trying to get the Grub to come down to at least say hello to their rescuers. The Grub nods, and Hawk carefully picks them up and jumps down from the high cliff, landing gracefully with a_ thunk!_ and a small puff of dirt. 

The little Grub squirms in excitement, clambering out of Hawk’s arms and wiggling over to Hum. Hum gives a cheerful, loving wave and a smile at the Grub, and it attempts to wave back. The Grub turns back to Hawk and waves; reluctantly, per Hum’s pleading eyes, they wave as well.

Satisfied, the Grub cheers to itself, rejoicing in its freedom, before wriggling downwards into the rough dirt, to return back to its home. Hum waves goodbye excitedly.

_ ‘All done?’ _They ask after a pause.

Hawk nods. ‘All done. See Grubfather, now. Reward.’

Hum nods and skitters to stand next to Hawk, ready to continue the little adventure. 


	9. Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They aware of the sacrifices that have been made. All too aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made myself cry writing this, then cried again while formatting it. im sorry

_ **Memorial to the Hollow Knight** _

_ **In the Black Vault far above** _

_ **Through its sacrifice Hallownest lasts eternal** _

\----

The feeling surrounding the Hollow Knight memorial in the City of Tears was mesmerizing. The heavy weight of the Knight’s actions thickened the very air of the area itself, further palpable by the sorrow and guilt felt by all those in Hallownest on its behalf.

A sacrifice most noble.

A sacrifice most honorable.

A sacrifice that had to be done.

There was no other choice.

They thought the Knight was truly Hollow. That it would save the kingdom.

_Tug tug._ Something pulls at Hawk’s cloak.

Is it noble or honorable if it’s fate? If there is no choice alternative? If you were born and raised and trained and evolved and sacrificed for this one purpose?

Is it?

_Patpatpat._

Hawk looks down to Hum somberly. Their eyes are wide with worry, likely figuring out that their older sibling was derailing down a dangerous track of thoughts that is all too familiar to the both of them.

The Knight is there because they had failed their purpose.

They were not Hollow.

They thought. They felt. They cried. They laughed. They loved.

And that is forbidden, by the King.

_Shove!_

Not a full-body shove meant in a harsh manner, more of one to truly jostle Hawk out of their thoughts. Hum looks mournful, pointing to the statue of the Hollow Knight and the three Dreamers.

_‘Okay?’_ Hum asks using shaky hands.

Did they mean Hawk, or the Knight? Hawk points to themself and then the statue.

And Hum just nods.

Hawk points back to themself._ ‘Okay,’_ they sign back reassuringly._ ‘Thinking.’_

Hum points to the memorial. _‘Them?’_

How would Hawk word this? Allow the crushing weight of what was happening to come crashing down upon the little vessel’s shoulders? Or skirt around it, and wait for another time?

Hum can tell something is wrong now. Inky tears well up and start to flow over. _‘Sibling, okay?’_

Hawk shakes their head. _‘No. Sick, hurt. They are trapped.’_

Hum’s tears flow freely now._ ‘Help them?’_

They could, in a dire situation. Hawk could replace the Knight. It wouldn’t last long. The Radiance would eagerly cling to the emotions and thoughts Hawk harbored and would break free, making the point moot. But the Knight themself would cease to suffer.

But Hawk would suffer.

Hum would suffer.

Hum pats Hawk’s side again._ ‘Please? Help them?’_

_‘Can’t,’ _Hawk delicately tries to explain._ ‘Need Hollow. Not us.’_

_‘Speak, them.’_ Hum thinks. _‘Goodbye?’_

What did Hum do to deserve this? A world that punished its kind for being loving and caring and emotional, and favors those who trod through things without passion or purpose. It infuriated Hawk. Hum deserved none of this. Hum deserved a world that would love them back. Not a world that consistently takes and takes and takes. 

_‘Can’t speak. Gift, maybe?’_

Hum perks up minutely at the suggestion. ‘_Gift! For Knight!’_

Hawk nods, using the rain to cover up tiny tears of their own that start falling.

Hum tugs them along._ ‘Go! Gift for Knight! Find!’_

\-----

The outside of the Black Egg Temple is as depressing as the rest of the Forgotten Crossroads has become.

Knowing what it contains, the feeling worsens.

Two shapes patter out of the shadows, one tall and one short. One with jagged horns, and one with curved, sleek ones.

The smaller shape trots straight up to the doorstep of the Temple, and kneels over, delicately placing something on the ground. The taller one approaches slowly, watching guardingly. Deciding its placement is not good enough, the shorter shape bends back over, tinkering with the offering and propping it against the outer wall. It stands back and nods.

The tall shape wraps their arms around the shorter one. They meld together, two shadows bleeding together in Void. Gently, the elder pats the little one’s shoulder and turns to leave.

At the far end of the room, the tiny one stops and turns back, looking down at their hands before throwing out a final farewell in sign.

_ ‘Love you!’_


	10. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voidheart brings up the past in the worst ways.

Obtaining the Voidheart had been a feat difficult to accomplish.

Dealing with the memories it dredged up was a feat non-accomplishable. 

_ No cost too great._

Waking up. How many others are there? They’re all lost and scared and confused, hostile as a result of being treated by an uncaring world. They lash out, of course. What else do they do?

_ No mind to think._

They can’t think back on what has happened. They have hardly any memory of it. They only know that they were unwanted, discarded, forgotten. Like a piece of paper is ruined by a blot of ink; only here, a soul ruined by the will to feel and speak and explore and_ live._

_ No will to break._

Ironic, is it not? For something to be so perfectly empty as a desired result? Should one seek a vibrant, lively, loving being to love? Not here.

Here, those are faults. Those qualities are flaws, weaknesses, footholds for the creature to clamber on to and crawl out.

_ No voice to cry, suffering._

They were voiceless, for they could not speak, literally. Even if they could, who was there to listen? They are trapped at the bottom of the Abyss, alone and desolate. No bug accidentally wanders down there. Rare few know of the place’s existence. Why would they want to know the hell and pain simmering within?

_ Born of God and Void._

And for what? An egotistical ruler to keep a foothold of a crumbling Kingdom, just a little longer? Was that worth the sacrifice and death of countless children? His children? Was it driven by spite, to keep the Radiance forgotten and out of the mind?

Was it worth what it had cost, in the end?

Was anything worth that cost?

The Knight, the vessels, the Kingdom itself?

That all was not worth the suffering caused, the pain induced, hopes shattered and lives lost.

In the end, it had been in vain. You cannot create a truly empty being. To live is to love, to think, to speak, to feel, to will. It is inevitable.

That is why so many poor souls lay here.

They had lived.

That was not what was wanted.

The smaller vessel sits a short distance away, surrounded by now-docile Siblings. It saddens them both to see their brethren trapped here, of course. That’s why they made periodic trips down just to remind the wandering souls that they had not been forgotten. That is why they are here, currently.

Now, they float, almost daintily in a haze of confusion. The air around them whispers at their presence, the shadows twist and dance as they approach.

But they do not harm.

And that is more than anyone else in the Kingdom could say.

Born of God and Void, but they all retained hearts of pure gold.


	11. Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the mention of His name, the facade breaks.

Hum knows Hawk has a good hold of their temper. There are spare few times when it truly flares and runs rampant.

One of those times is when Hum is endangered. If Hum’s in peril, Hawk holds no bars in ensuring their return to safe-keeping. Hell is unleashed, havoc is wreaked, Hum is saved.

The other time is at the mention of_ him_.

The Pale King.

Hawk harbors an uncanny hatred of him. Why wouldn’t they? Hum does as well. He discarded them like trash, deeming they weren’t perfect enough. 

And so they were discarded.

Cast out.

Like they were no good.

Oh, it set Hawk alight with a rage hard to quell.

Is Hum scared by it? By their sibling being taken over by such a rage that their thoughts muddled and swirled until they made no sense?

Of course they are.

But they are the only one that can calm the storm.

At the mention of the name, Hawk stiffens. If the name bearer’s details are continued, they storm out. Their fists collide with whatever is near: walls, vines, stones, bushes, but _never_ another bug. 

It’s when Hum has to intervene.

They trot after their rampaging sibling quietly, letting some of the steam boil off on its own accord.

Hawk will stop, eventually. They will pause in place, stare ahead angring, numbly.

Then Hum will step in.

Gently, so as to not startle their sibling, they pad forward until they’re standing adjacent to each other. Hum will reach out from under their lavender cloak, one small hand reaching out to touch theirs. Sometimes they flinch, mostly, they do not react.

Hum will carefully grasp their hand, then hold on tightly, grounding them. 

And Hawk will calm. 

They relax, the tension seeps out of their body like water drying from cloth. They seem to melt at the touch.

Hawk will wrap an arm around Hum tightly in a hug, their cloak swishing around the two of them. 

Hum will stand still as long as Hawk needs to calm down. Hum will gladly stand for ages, wrapped in Hawk’s arms, if it meant they’d feel better.

Eventually, Hawk will calm, releasing Hum. Sometimes Hum stays, still in a firm hug. Other times, they step back and look up to their sibling’s troubled face.

_ ‘Okay?’ _Hum will ask.

Hawk will pause, to make the answer sincere._ ‘Okay.’_

In a way, in a twisted, morbid way, Hawk has to be thankful to the Pale King. He gave Hawk life; he gave Hum life.

He gave Hum to Hawk.

He gave Hawk a new purpose, after discarding them from their old one. A new purpose that teaches them how to love and explore and laugh.

And, Hawk supposes, they are thankful for that.


	12. Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hum's a good helper, honestly.

Oh, this part of Hallownest is positively dreadful to explore.

It’s dark, stuffy, loud...things that make keeping track of Hum’s location difficult to achieve.

Fortunately, they seem to be plastered to Hawk’s side at the moment.

It is probably just as comforting to Hawk as it is to Hum, to be holding on to their sibling in strange places. For Hawk, it means they have a good grip on where their smaller, more vulnerable sibling is. For Hum, it was grounding, knowing that their bigger sibling is right there, ready to protect.

When they approach a small bush that gives off an eerie pink glow, Hawk pauses._ ‘Lantern?’_

Hum carries the necessities. Hawk carries the weaponry. Therefore, Hum has the lantern.

Hum nods excitedly, procuring the tiny Lumafly Lantern from under their cloak on their back. They gently tap the sides to awaken the tiny flies, and quickly, they spring to life, casting a reassuring glow in a small radius around them.

Hawk nods, patting Hum’s little shoulder approvingly. Hum beams at the contact.

However, navigation still proved difficult.

Hum usually trails Hawk when they explore. It meant that any dangers were met head-on by a warrior ready to face them, while the more vulnerable vessel stays behind safety.

Having the lantern trail you does not do all that much for navigating. Especially since the bulk of Hawk’s form blocked most of the faint light radiating from it.

Hawk stops in their tracks, startling Hum. Hum thinks it’s something they are doing wrong, so they make it a point to hold the lantern even higher in the air to guide them. When Hawk doesn’t respond, Hum cocks their head curiously.

_ ‘Back,’ _Hawk signs, kneeling.

Oh, how Hum springs to life then. They scamper up onto their sibling’s shoulders carefully, still clutching the tiny light. They wrap their little legs around Hawk’s neck, tiny hands holding on to Hawk’s horns. Two quick pats on the head signal that they’re situated and ready to go.

_ ‘Light,’_ Hawk reminds them.

Hum fumbles for the lantern, holding it out in front of Hawk’s head.

Hawk smirks._ ‘Perfect. Thank you.’_

Now, the trip is doable: Hawk knows where Hum is, they can both see, and Hawk can still defend the both of them.

As it should be.


	13. Performace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadence finally shows how well she can perform with her little silkstring instrument to the two siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna do grimm but i don't think i can write him well smdh

Cadence is big and strong, sure. She’s bulky and tall and very much able to defend herself or her friends, like Pik and Hawk and Hum.

Cadence is also very talented with her little silkstring instrument she totes around.

Hum points to it, propped up in the corner. _‘What is?’_ They sign curiously from Cadence’s lap.

Hawk is dozing off on a stool at the tiny table with Pik. Pik is studiously working with little pieces of glass, tinkering with them to make little wind-chimes that she enjoyed displaying and gifting to others. Hawk’s head is propped up on a hand and nods occasionally, though they snap to attention whenever someone speaks.

Until now, it had just been Cadence and Pik calmly chit-chatting with each other. Hum and Hawk are a comfortable additional presence to them in the tiny home. Now, Hawk cracks an eye open in interest, while Pik perks up and pauses in her work to listen.

“Oh! The little instrument?” Cadence asks warmly. Hum nods, pointing again. “It’s just a little trinket I’ve carried with me throughout my life. I’ve never had the heart to discard it. It’s been through thick and thin with me, so I suppose I should keep it ‘til the end, no?”

Hum nods solemnly, almost knowingly. Hawk shrugs, then flicks a hand to garner attention. When Cadence looks to them, they sit up from their slouched position, to ask a question. _‘Play?’_

“Ooh, yes!” Pik chimes in. “You haven’t played in a good while, Cadence, you should show them what it’s like!” She gently puts down the piece of glass and the tool to clap her hands lightly.

“I suppose that’s warranted,” the large moth chuckles warmly. “One second, little one, I’m afraid you’ll have to switch seats for this.”

Hum slides off Cadence’s lap to skitter over to Hawk, who picks them up and puts them in their own lap to watch. Hawk props their head up on the top of Hum’s mask between the smaller vessel’s horns, already dozing back off.

Cadence stoops over to pick up the instrument, “Oh, dear, I don’t even know what to play,” she falters. “Pik, you’ve pinned me in a situation I can’t get out of.”

“Well, I’m sure these two have heard of Marissa the Singstress, right?” Pik looks to the two vessels. They both nod, though Hum ends up clunking Hawk square in the face with a horn with their enthusiasm. Hawk, for their part, takes it in stride.

_ ‘City!’ _Hum quickly shows they know who’s being mentioned._ ‘Pleasure. House! Nice lady! Pretty!’_

“Yes, Hum, that would have been Marissa,” Cadence trails off quietly. “She was quite lively in her performances. Gathered quite a crowd every time she sang. I was one of the members that would provide music to accompany her voice. Except…” 

“You forget, Cadence, these two can see Dreams,” Pik informs carefully. “They can still see her.”

Hawk nods sagely, waving off the sudden looming darkness that had swarmed in.

“You can?” 

Hum nods this time.

“Amazing.” Cadence revels. “You can still see her, hear her?”

They both nod.

“So she still has a worthy audience. Wondrous.” Cadence muses. “I suppose a little reward to you two is in need.”

“You speak of it like it is a task they’re being forced to accomplish,” Pik laughs. “I’m sure it’s no tough or grueling feat for them.”

“Fair point.” Cadence lifts the little instrument up, propping it on her shoulder, readying the bow. “Fair point. So, I suppose I’ll play something I once played for Marissa.”

And she did-- her fingers dance along the strings, drawing out wavering, smooth notes from the instrument. Her eyes closed, fingers going by memory, and she enters a sort of trance as she plays. Her entire body is involved: she sways on her feet, her shoulders rise and fall with the notes. Even her wings, usually tucked away, fan out as she continues. Pik stares dreamily to her, entering a sort of daze herself.

Soon, she draws out one final note, and she finishes with a heavy sigh. Hum immediately bursts into raucous applause, tiny hands clapping together with a fury saved for things they truly enjoyed. Hawk joins in, albeit slower and more controlled Pik joins Hum in energetic applause, slender hands clapping as she stands from her seat.

“You all flatter me,” Cadence blushes, hiding behind her scarf. Her wings tuck in tightly at the attention.

Hum jumps from Hawk’s lap and scampers up to Cadence, burying their face in the fluff of Cadence’s abdomen as they hug her tightly. She carefully sets the instrument down to return the embrace, though she had to stoop over to do so.

“You three are a wonderful audience,” she assures dramatically, holding a hand to her chest. “I’ll be sure to let you all know the next time I play.” She giggles.


	14. Arcane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk and Hum find an Arcane Egg, along with two friends.

Hum remembers this place. This is the place they rescued Spindle from, when they were all caught up and trapped in the gnarled Lifeblood plants. They got sidetracked from what they were intending to do saving their bigger sibling.

Now, though, they know Spindle is doing well, that they’re safe and sound. And Hum, ever persistent, tugged and tugged on Hawk’s cloak until they looked down and Hum signed _‘Lifeblood! Room,’_ excitedly.

So here they were: the entrance to the ominous, mysterious Lifeblood room they’d stumbled upon before, but could not open. 

Asking around had led them to the answer: they needed 15 Lifebloods to make the door react and open. Hum was quick to sort out charms to help. Fragile Heart, Lifeblood Heart, and Joni’s Blessing turns out to be quite enough. Hawk seems taken aback by the sheer essence that radiates off their younger sibling with all the charms equipped.

_ ‘You’re almost blue,’_ Hawk scoffs. _‘Too much Lifeblood.’_

But Hum loves the feeling! They feel so much more bubbly and energetic now! What was the big word for that feeling? They wrack their mind for a moment. Oh-_-invigorated! _

Traipsing back down into the Abyss dredges up memories that make Hawk sad, so Hum stays right close to them. Hum knows the feeling Hawk gets. They get sad about everything that had happened to their siblings, all of them thrown away and forgotten here like a junk pit for souls. Occasionally, a Sibling would float up curiously, and Hum would wave to them happily, reminding them that they still cared and remembered them.

It was a nice feeling, to let them know that they’re still loved and thought about.

The door to the Lifeblood room is big, almost three times taller than Hawk is, including their horns. All around it, vines and branches and roots of Lifeblood plants grow crazily, entrapping anything they could wrap around. Including Spindle, they thought sadly, but shook it away. No, no, Spindle’s okay. Remember?

Hawk points to the door, gesturing for Hum to approach it. As they do, a string of tiny empty Lifeblood cocoons light up, one-by-one. Hum counts each one. Hawk looks like they’re tired already. When all the little cocoons light up, Hum goes to skitter in, though Hawk grabs their scarf and keeps them nearby, in safety.

Inside the tunnel is dark, but the bountiful Lifeblood plants and butterflies all around cast a reassuring blue glow all around. 

_ ‘Follow?’_ Hum asks Hawk as they start walking.

Hawk nods at them, still holding the tattered end of the scarf in one hand, nail in the other.

Fortunately, the only danger here seems to be heights. Hawk carefully helps Hum navigate the long drops safely, sometimes going down first and catching Hum at the bottom, sometimes hefting Hum onto their back and sliding down the side of a wall to the floor.

Something glitters at the other side of the cavern._ ‘There!’ _Hum is excited even further._ ‘What! There!’_

Fortunately, Hawk keeps a level head, not distracted by a small thing such as a glimmering charm. They continue navigating cautiously, moving along the corridor at a decent pace.

When they reach the cavern’s end, Hum scampers forward, and Hawk finally lets them.

Oh, the little charm is so pretty! Hum picks it up and turns it over and over in their palms, gazing at it. What would it do? They’d have to ask Salubra.

Hawk sees an Arcane Egg on the ground, and goes to pick it up before freezing tensely. Why aren’t they picking the Arcane up? Lemm would like it! They could grab it and take it back to Lemm, and he’d even give them Geo for it! But as Hum goes to pick the Arcane up themself, Hawk swiftly steps in front of them, nail at the ready.

Hum’s eyes are wide with fear now. If Hawk thought something is here, then there probably actually is something else here.

Two shadowy shapes are at the far end of the tunnel they had come from now. One is taller, the other is a shorter companion. Like us! Hum’s mind provides. Their horns are asymmetrical, and the small one reminds Hum of the Broken Vessel in a way.

So...siblings?

Hum waves their arms at Hawk to get their attention. _‘Not hurt! Siblings! See?’_

“Worry not, wanderers, we have no ill will quite yet,” the taller one speaks, startling both Hawk and Hum. Hum scooches further behind Hawk at the sound. “What brings you here?”

Hawk doesn’t budge, stays in a defensive position, though Hum peers around the bulk of their sibling to hold up the tiny charm they’d found.

“The Lifeblood Core?”

Is that what it’s called? Hum supposes so. They nod.

“You wish to use it, correct?” Hum nods again. “Responsibly?”

Responsibly? What did they mean? How could they use it for bad things? Hawk and Hum never did bad things, or so they thought.

The taller vessel darts forward, nail in hand. “Answer my question.” Oh, Hum can see how pretty they are this close-- pretty green leaves draped around their shoulders and a white cloak underneath. What did the other vessel look like?

“I will not ask again,” they warn. “Who are you, why are you after the charm?”

Hawk is seething with anger at the imposing that Hum could be harmed. The nail is steady in their hand, and Hum knows they’ll use it, but these are siblings!

_ ‘Not...bad,’ _Hum tries to explain._ ‘Explore! See door. Inside. Find!’_

The other small vessel bounces up to the taller one’s side. Oh, Hum knows why they were reminded of their Lost Kin now. The poor soul’s mask is cracked clean off in one spot, replaced by a big bubbly blob of Lifeblood. They seem to try to get the same point across to their taller sibling, waving their hands in a placating gesture.

_ ‘Friendly!’ _Hum offers. _‘Nice! Be friends!’_

“Butter, please,” the taller one huffs. Butter does not stop waving until they put their nail down. Hum ushers Hawk to do the same, and after some convincing, they do.

As they four approach each other, Hum, of course, waves enthusiastically. Hawk won’t let them out from behind their body all the way quite yet, but they can still make it a point to be friendly. 

“Greetings, then,” the vessel with the foliage and white cloak welcomes far more warmly than before. “I apologize for the harsh introduction. Some still with to harness the Lifeblood’s power for more harm than good, so it is best to be wary.” Next to them, the small vessel, Butter, nods, waving back.

“A proper introduction is in order then.” They hold a hand to their chest. “I am Pwyll, and this is Butter.” Butter waves again. Hum waves back. “And you are…?”

_ ‘Hum!’_ Hum signs and then points to themself.

“Hum? Lovely name,” Pwyll laughs gently, and Butter nods.

Hum nudges Hawk with an elbow to spur them to respond. Hawk does so reluctantly. _‘Hawk.’_

“Hawk and Hum. A formidable duo. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

Hum scampers up to Butter. Butter is the same height as them, not counting Hum’s long horns, though Pwyll is slightly taller than Hawk.

_ ‘What happen?’_ they ask warily, pointing to Butter’s mask.

“A rough incident left Butter with a dangerously fractured mask. Lifeblood and Lifeseeds are what saved them.” Butter nods sagely as Pwyll speaks.

_ ‘Okay, now?_’ Hum asks with concern.

Butter nods happily.

“Well, then, shall we head out? Butter and I know the way, and finding a nice bench to chat upon would seem like a good idea.”

Butter and Hum nod in unison, bouncing on their toes. Hawk gives a deadpan glare to Pwyll.

Hum pats Pwyll’s arm carefully. ‘Hawk. Grumpy,’ they explain.

“Ah, a grouchy fellow? We can handle you well enough,” Pwyll laughs warmly. “Come along then, and don’t forget your new treasures.”


	15. Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk thinks while wandering with Hum.

What did Hawk do before Hum?

Who were they?

What was their purpose?

Without Hum, they were ...nothing. Nobody. Nobody remembered them, knew who they were.

But now, Hum is here, and Hawk is their everything. Their best friend, their protector, their sibling. 

And Hum is Hawk’s everything. Their purpose, their best friend, their sibling.

Hum scampers ahead of Hawk on the path they’re wandering, chasing some critter or another. Their scarf flutters behind them as they run, eyes wide with wonder and excitement. 

This is a moment where Hawk is reminded of how important they are to each other. When Hum’s innocence and curiosity leads them on tiny adventures that Hawk gets lead along on. Chasing this butterfly, following that trail, saying hello to this bug, waving goodbye to that bug.

The very quality that got them discarded by their father, their Pale King: emotion Thinking. Being curious, and excited, and loving and childish and wanting to understand the world around them.

It makes them smile, genuinely. Stone-faced, rock-hard-hearted Hawk, smiles.

Hum rustles some leaves ahead, snapping Hawk’s attention to the present and out of their mind. Hawk trots up to them to investigate.

Hum’s chasing a Mosscreep in a circle. The little thing chirrs and purrs happily as it creeps along, Hum in tow. Hum seems to know the chase is futile in this tiny circle they’re doing, but continues regardless.

Oh, it warms Hawk’s soul. Mosscreeps pose no threat, they know that. Hum knows that too, judging by how they’re now patting the fluffy leaves on the critter’s back. 

_ ‘Baby!’ _Hum explains excitedly. _‘Friend!’_

The Mosscreep purrs again, rubbing against Hum’s leg, before ambling over to do the same to Hawk’s legs.

_ ‘Stay? Here,’ _Hum queries._ ‘Friend, stay? Please?’_

Hum wants to stay here with the little bushy creature? Hawk, for once, doesn’t see why they couldn’t. They have no destination in mind; they had been just aimlessly wandering Greenpath until now. 

So, they nod._ ‘Sure. Stay.’_


	16. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hum shows their prowess.

Hum may not have strength or courage on their side, as far as survivability goes, but they are definitely stealthy and unnoticeable when desired to be.

Hawk pads along the trail to the Hunter’s den. More entries checked off in the Hunter’s Journal, more discoveries to discuss with the ancient being. Hum skitters alongside them, chasing butterflies and picking things up only to receive a stern glare to put them back down. They weave through the undergrowth merrily, collecting pollen and leaves and twigs on their lavender-colored cloak.

Hawk revels in it. Hum is safe, Hum is happy, Hum is…

Where_ is _Hum, now?

Oh, Hawk knew the ordeal. Hum was dangerously sneaky when they put their mind to it. They could move silently, and their tiny stature let them creep around easily. They’d prowl through whatever cover they had, before springing out and “scaring” their target, be it Hawk or Galla or a friend.

So Hawk plays along.

They act like they haven’t noticed their sibling’s absence. Meandering along, looking down purposefully at the map or a journal entry along the way, just to side-eye the sidelines to see if Hum could be noticed.

But Hum was smart: they compensated for the tall horns on their mask by hiding in thicker foliage, behind trees and towering plants. Their steps are careful, mindful to not step on a stick or a crunchy leaf, no matter how tempting it may be.

Even Hum has a giveaway, however.

When Hum locks on to a quarry, they slink down and wiggle excitedly. The wiggling rustles the foliage, ever so slightly. If Hawk didn’t know what to be watching for, they wouldn’t have noticed.

Hawk looks around airily, making a show out of noticing Hum’s gone. Look here, look there, peer into those bushes, shrug and wander off nonchalantly. 

And when Hawk turns their back, that’s when Hum strikes! They leap out and go to latch on to their taller sibling, eyes wide with a carefree excitement, scarf flapping, little worm on a string tied to their arm and wiggling as well.

Hawk is ready for them, though. When Hum leaps, Hawk twists and grapples with them as the momentum carries the two siblings backwards. Hum’s excitement morphs into surprise, then glee as Hawk exaggeratedly twirls them around before setting them back down.

_ ‘Stalk!’ _Hum claps. _‘Good? Hunt?’_

_ ‘Very good!’_ Hawk applauds. _‘Hunter would be proud!’_

Hum beams at the praise, tittering on their toes happily.

_ ‘See, Hunter?’_

_ ‘Yes,’_ Hawk extends a hand for Hum to grab on to. _‘See the Hunter. Just ahead.’_


	17. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about all the masks, discarded and forgotten?

Hum is fascinated by the variety of masks that exist in Hallownest’s kingdom.

There are big masks that adapt to the size of the growing vessels they adorn. Like the Hollow Knight-- their mask is big! But Hum’s is small. Hornet’s mask is not big, but it’s not small either, it’s right in the middle.

There are different shapes of the masks, too. Older vessels had more pointed chins on their masks, but younger ones had circle-like ones. Blocky, round, pointed, all shapes existed.

They all had different horns. Some, like Hawk, had big horns, that are jaggedy and rough and pointy to touch. Some are smooth, like Hum’s! Hum’s horns are very smooth, and it is hard to poke someone with them. Not that Hum would deliberately try that. It happens on accident, sometimes.

Some masks are broken. Hawk’s mask has a big crack in it, and Hum constantly worries about it growing and widening to the point it’ll become unmanageable. Spindle had a very cracked mask, too, and one of their horns is broken. Hum wonders why they don’t go to the Mask Maker in Deepnest to get the faults fixed. If Hum had so much as a scratch on their mask, Hawk whisks them over to have it repaired. But then again...it’s Deepnest. Butter and the Lost Kin have lost entire pieces of their masks. They’re the ones Hum worries about. What if the remaining pieces of the mask break as well? Will they become Shades?

One thing Hum knew, there are many, many masks in Hallownest.

A majority of them are at the pit of the Abyss, littering the floor like they’d been spilled and forgotten.

_ But they had, _their mind reminds them. _Thrown out and forgotten._

It is eerie. Every footstep is accented by a clunk or a thump as a foot contacts a mask and rattles it. How many masks deep is this place? How many masks are here?

How many siblings are lost?

How many are forgotten?

Hopefully, not as many as before. Hum wants to try to remember as many as they can. Hum wants to let them know someone still cares, someone still thinks about them.

Someone doesn’t see them as a mistake to God and Void and Kingdom.

Someone sees them as what they are: a sibling, a living creature.

Someone loves them, even from above.

And their masks serve as a physical reminder of their life and worth.


	18. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwellings.

Soul is synonymous with life in Hallownest

If a bug has Soul, that bug has life.

Lack of soul equals lack of life.

When an enemy is struck down, should the attacker have the power, they can harness the Soul for their own use. Sapping it from one body, siphoning it to another through the use of a nail. 

Hawk is familiar with it. Hawk has used their nail plenty of times to strike an attacker down. Hawk can harness Soul.

Hum is not such a fan.

They intervene when Hawk starts swinging_. ‘Wait!_’ they plead. _‘Friend?’_ Until the creature lunges or swipes or spits to prove no, it’s not a friend.

So Hawk strikes them down. With finesse developed from ages using the same fine-crafted nail, Hawk slices and pierces and slashes cleanly. They’re not sadistic; they don’t draw a death out sickly and maliciously. They are merciful. More for Hum’s sake, really.

Hum has the ability to harness Soul, but usually only from Totems that cause no real harm to others. Being as passive as they are, it’s unsurprising that they’d willingly steal one’s life force to use for their own. Hum’s too delicate and dear for something that harsh.

Hawk had no such restraints. If it deserved to die, Hawk would make sure it met its fate. Anything corrupted by the Infection needed to be slain to prevent the spread, and they still granted Soul, though it felt...odd. Thicker, more viscous, almost tainted in a way.

Hawk wouldn’t let Hum absorb Soul from Infected husks. What if the Infection remained within it, just powerful enough to control the tiny vessel? They’d be doomed. Hawk would never be able to fight Hum, regardless of circumstances.

The Hot Springs were Hum’s favorite way of gaining Soul, though. Hawk reveled in the warmth and steam of the bubbly waters, while Hum splashed merrily through the shallower regions of the Springs. Leaving the Springs left both vessels feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, Hum being noticeably more bouncy and curious, Hawk just feeling more at ease in general.

And so that was how it has been since they’d met and started adventuring: Hawk strikes to harvest Soul, Hum goes a passive way. Hawk was fine with Hum’s strategy, even commemorated it, in a way. Hum didn’t agree with striking others, regardless of intent, but knew that sometimes a little bit of friendliness and hope wouldn’t help someone clear their head.

That is how it stays.


	19. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Colosseum of Fools is just that: a gathering of fools.

When speaking of a fool, only the fool themself thinks they are not being spoken of.

In Kingdom’s Edge, the density of fools greatly increases.

Hawk tries to avoid the area.

The Colosseum of Fools is just that--a place for barbaric fighting in the sake of pride and wealth.

Hum loves the area for the little wispy drifts of white fluff. They enjoy tearing through them, causing the feather-like particles to drift and sway in the air as they settle back to the ground.

Hum had been exposed to the Colosseum, once. Accidentally.

When first exploring the Kingdom upon awakening, they didn’t know where they were headed. A primitive map given by Cornifer, a pen, and some markers were all they had. Fortunately, Hawk had a knack with maps, so they were easy to record.

But nearing the peak of the Kingdom’s Edge, they hear a commotion. A ruckus, shouting and screams and the clash of nails on armor.

Hum is wary, of course. The sounds meant conflict, and they preferred to avoid it at all costs.

Hawk is intrigued. Worthy foes to test against? They’ll have to see for themselves.

Upon entering, they’re immediately greeted by a poor fool dangling by chains.

“Oh! Hello, gladiators!” The poor soul chirps brightly. “Welcome to the Colosseum!”

Hum’s eyes are wide in dismay as they stare at the body.

“You seem a little awestruck, little one! Hah, no worries. It can be quite jarring when caught off-guard. Let me introduce myself: I am known as Little Fool. I help keep tabs on who enters and who exits, and, ah...who doesn’t.”

Hum absolutely balks, now, digging their feet into the ground beneath them and refusing to budge.

Hawk huffs._ ‘Come. Explore,’_ they entice, waving a hand invitingly.

Hum does not move.

Hawk’s interest persisted. Plus, they knew that if they got far enough away, Hum would reflexively follow them out of fear. 

So in they traipsed.

Boards with various markings and tallies stood along a hallway. Trials, they stood for, supposedly. Further down, a slight drop into a sort of waiting room for the warriors. Other gladiators rested there, slumped over and sleeping or cleaning their weapons or just glaring at the floor for whatever reason. 

Hawk pads in, and hears the telltale pitter-patter of Hum following. 

Their heads snap up to look at Hawk as they enter, Hum skittering in to hide behind them. Oh, these were fools, alright. Their armor is flawed, their weapons limited, even their gods-forsaken masks covered too much of their faces.

Tiso would have fit right in, the idiot he was.

Their glares shift to Hum, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. 

“Leave now, child,” one growls. “This is no place for you.”

Child? Hum or Hawk? They refuse to retreat.

“They said,_ leave_,” another snarls, standing to face them, weapon at the ready. “You think you are safe simply because of your innocence? I’ll show you--” they raise their nail to swing at Hum.

Hawk positively_ snaps._

Their long, double-edged nail seems to materialize in their hand, swatting away the foe’s weapon easily before slicing through the air to slash their hand, before resting at the base of their throat.

Surprisingly, the others go silent at the display.

Hawk has no desire to stay, now. If these fools think Hawk would stand by as they threaten Hum, they are sorely mistaken. 

Hawk snaps their wrist and brings the nail back to them and sheathes it. Hum is trembling, cowering behind their taller sibling. Hawk puts a comforting hand on their shoulder and rubs circles to soothe them. With one final, baleful, positively deadly glare, Hawk ushers Hum to turn and leave.

Hum’s still shaking from the confrontation, their tiny hand latching on to Hawk’s in a tight grip.

“See you later, perhaps!” Little Fool chimes from his spot. “Remember, you can always come back!”

As if Hawk would.


	20. Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weaverlings and an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ribbon belongs to @myladidntdeservethis on tumblr!! :]

_ ‘See, friend!’ _Hum had explained. _‘See friend, Ribbon!’_

Hawk couldn’t say no. Not with how excited Hum got at seeing friends doing well. So, reluctantly, they trudge to the Crystal Peaks.

With Weaverlings in tow.

Hum had found the charm and refused to take it off ever since. A little trio of baby Weaverlings scurried about around them now, constantly in motion and bumping into things. Hum loved them dearly already, and would reach down to gently pat each one on the head when they sat at a bench.

Hawk decided they could deal with the things, if it meant Hum stayed happy.

In the Peaks, they proved to be useful. They would scurry ahead to go after Husk Miners, oftentimes dealing with them before they even became a threat to the siblings. 

Hawk didn’t know how Ribbon did it, in all honesty. Out of all the creatures Hawk and Hum had encountered, the Husk Miners were the ones Hawk felt remorse for attacking. Poor, empty shells of bugs they used to be, still toiling away at a life-long task mindlessly. Ribbon probably flat-out avoided them, knowing their habits. Ribbon is like Hum: they’d rather avoid that confront. 

Something skitters around a corner, ducking behind giant, gleaming crystals. 

Hum practically vibrates at the sight._ ‘Ribbon!’ _They bounce on their feet, then dart forward after the shape.

Hawk harbors no worries. They know it is Ribbon. Ribbon enjoyed hiding from them, sometimes, playing a game that Hum was all too eager to join in on. 

Hum rounds the corner, leaping in an attempt to surprise. Hawk makes their way over at a more relaxed pace, calmly pacing along instead of dashing. Ribbon has their arms up in excitement and surprise at the sight of a friend, the trinkets hung from their horns tinkling and twinkling in the light.

Hum goes to scurry forward, likely to embrace their friend in a hug, as per Hum’s way.

The Weaverlings are faster.

They blast ahead of Hum in the blink of an eye. Ribbon sees them and recoils away from the unfamiliar sight, eyes wide.

No, that wouldn’t do, Hawk decided. In a flash, they dart to stand in front of Ribbon, between the smaller vessel and the oncoming Weaverlings defensively. Ribbon cowers behind them, though Hum seems plainly flabbergasted at what’s happening.

_ ‘Not hurt!’ _the smaller sibling tries to reassure, to either Hawk and Ribbon or to the Weaverlings themselves. _‘Ribbon, friend!’_

The Weaverlings slow, though they do not halt. Ribbon carefully peers around Hawk’s bulk to look at them. Hum runs up to stand with them, and they swarm happily around their feet.

_ ‘Not hurt, Weaverlings! Little friends!’_

Ribbon eases out from behind Hawk warily. The Weaverlings skitter around their feet happily, bouncing and circling the two of them. Ribbon relaxes at the sight, proving the Weaverlings were simply overzealous in their greeting, and not actually intending to harm.

_ ‘Friend!’ _Hum exclaims again, wrapping Ribbon in a hug. Ribbon returns the gesture warmly, hugging their shorter friend. It’s enough to warm Hawk’s stone-cold heart, though they’d never let it show.

_ ‘Explore?’_ Ribbon queries when they part._ ‘With friends? The Weaverlings?’_

Hum nods furiously and claps._ ‘Hawk, too?’_

Ribbon nods. _‘Hawk too!’_

Fortunately, Hawk enjoyed playing babysitter for friends of Hum’s. Hawk knew they could keep Hum and their friends safe.

And that’s what matters.


	21. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish it is to leave a mask unrepaired.

It had been an accident, but one Hawk relentlessly beat themself up for nonetheless.

Hum was just playing. Collecting stones to arrange into faces, finding sticks to draw in the dirt. They stayed near Hawk, for the most part, the curiosity for once not overriding their common sense.

But common sense had no say in what happened.

In a flash, something jumps down from the ceiling with a shriek and a commotion. Hawk reflexively Shadow Dashes to the side to avoid the Belfly’s damage, but Hum was too late.

The tiny, self-destructive birdling crashed into Hum, the resonating _CRACK! _easily heard.

Hum didn’t know what was wrong. They felt achy, and tired, and sluggish, but nothing...obvious was wrong. They still had all their limbs, right? Why is Hawk worrying so much? Then again, Hawk always worries. They feel...light. Oh, Hawk’s carrying them, then. Of course! Hawk carries Hum quite a bit. Nothing to worry about.

Which leads to now. Hum doesn’t know where they are or where they’re going. Hum is just tired, but every time they nod off Hawk jostles them awake rudely. Hum feebly tries shoving them away to no avail. 

Ew. It seems like they’re in Deepnest again, but not the very icky, creepy-crawly part at least. No more shoving away from their sibling; instead they hunker down into their shoulder to shut out the noises.

Oh, Hum is so, so tired. Why can’t they just nap? A short, quick nap? They wish they had the energy to ask, but their arms are heavy like stones. They can’t move them. They can’t move anything, they’re so tired and weary.

Hawk carefully navigates along, very careful to not bump Hum anymore. Hum tries to lift their head to look around. That was the best part of having Hawk carry them: they could just look around and not worry about tripping or stumbling or anything! But they couldn’t. Hawk’s cloak under Hum’s head feels weird now. Is it wet? Is the roof leaking, maybe? Hawk wouldn’t be crying, no. So what was it?

_ That is you, child. _

Hum? How could it be Hum?

_ Your very essence is leaking through your skull. Ironic, a cruel fate._

Something clicks._ That’s _what it was.

Hum’s Void body is literally leaking out their mask, from some hole or crack the Belfly created with impact.

It sets them alight with fear. They squirm and wriggle in Hawk’s arms frantically, no goal in mind. Hawk tightens their arms around their sibling, restraining or comforting, they didn’t know.

Where is Hawk taking them? Somewhere safe? Somewhere to die? Somewhere to be thrown out and left--_no, no Hawk wouldn’t do that._ Ever. Don’t even_ think _about it.

Someone is talking. Hum doesn’t know who; they’re too focused on the now-present feeling of Hawk’s cloak growing damper and damper under Hum’s head.

“Oh? Who is it?” A nasally voice asks.

Hawk stomps in.

“Oh, dear!” The voice--oh, the Mask Maker?-- pities. “What happened? Fear not, we will patch them up, right as rain.” Their multiple arms went in all different directions, grabbing tools and supplies from shelves and boxes behind the counter.

Hawk sets Hum on the counter, careful to not move them too harshly. They stand awkwardly, looking to the Mask Maker.

“I would rather you stay, yes. Partly for your well-being, mostly for the little one’s.” They bustle about, readying this, tweaking that.

Why would Hawk even think of leaving Hum like this? Hum shivers and tries curling into themself. But Hawk isn’t. Hawk props up against the counter and holds one of Hum’s hands in both of theirs.

“Yes, yes, quick a pit you’ve created there, little thing,” the Mask Maker chatters idly. “You’re lucky you were so close, so quick! I’ll do what I can as far as major damages, but some Soul will likely be needed to finer fixings.”

_ How bad is it?_, Hum wonders fearfully.

“Worry not, small vessel,” their voice is gentle now, soft and soothing. “We’ll help you, yes we will. You’ll be good as new. Just stay still, let the Maker do their work…”


	22. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about the others, that are empty? Who loves them?

Empty is what they were destined to be.

Empty is not what they became.

Instead they are full of emotions, thoughts, and desires. Actions driven by their own will, not by the guiding voice of another.

Hum patters along, thinking as they kick a stone along.

The Pale King wanted them empty and hollow. Hum knew why. But why would someone want to live like that? Why not stay happy and full of life and energy?

So the Radiance couldn’t clutch on to those faults, crawl her way out of the realm of the forsaken and return to reality to wreak havoc.

But it’s fun being not-empty! Hum can think and love and explore and be happy! Hum can think about their friends and feel love for them! Hum can see something new and be excited about it! Hum can let someone know they’ve made them happy or sad!

Hum can…

Hum can feel sad, too. Sad and lonely and scared.

But it’s okay, because Hawk is good at keeping those emotions away. Hum loves Hawk for that. Hawk keeps them safe so they don’t feel scared; keeps them company so they don’t feel lonely, and helps them find a way to get over being sad, because that is something you cannot avoid.

It’s silly, isn’t it? The emotions that are so frowned upon are what Hum loves the most about being alive. Being empty would be boring and sad. What if you couldn’t be happy? That’s Hum’s favorite emotion, being happy!

Gosh, what would Hum do if they couldn’t show emotion? Couldn’t bounce around all energetic and bubbly, couldn’t hug and high-five their friends, couldn’t...couldn’t…

Hawk bumps into them. On purpose? Hawk seemed to know when Hum thought too hard. They turn to their taller sibling.

_ ‘Hawk,’_ they sign,_ ‘live?’_

Hawk pauses. _‘Live?’_

Hum nods matter-of-factly . _‘Live. Love, happy, feel.’_

Hawk gets the point._ ‘Yes. Live.’_

Hum sidles up to their side. ‘Hum, feel, love Hawk.’

Hawk falters in their steps, stumbling on the path and tripping over the stone Hum had been kicking along.

_ ‘Yes.’_ Hawk answers awkwardly._ ‘Hawk loves Hum, too.’_

Hum vibrates with happiness. _‘Other bug. Live?’_

_ ‘Some.’_

_ ‘Some?’_

Hawk seems to think over the words they’re about to say._ ‘Some don’t feel. Infection takes it away. Don’t feel, don’t think.’_

_ ‘Don’t love?’_ Hum asks tepidly.

Hawk shakes their head. _‘Can’t.’_

Hum frowns. _‘Still, love them?’_

_ ‘Why?_’ Hawk queries.

_ ‘Love, siblings!’_ Hum exclaims. Some siblings weren’t as emotional as Hum, but Hum still loved them! _‘Love, Hollow Knight, yes!’_

Hawk nods their head then._ ‘Yes. Can still love them.’_

So it’s settled! If they can’t love themselves, Hum will love them on their behalf.


	23. Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hum has a gift for some friends.

Hum knew what their friends liked.

Hum did their best to get things that would make their friends happy.

Sometimes, Hum has help.

“What shapes did you say?” Pik queries from where she’s working, whittling away shards of crystals into delicate shapes. “Three of them, correct?”

Hum nods, tittering on their feet excitedly.

“Very well. Give me a few moments and they should be ready.” Pik hums as she works. “Would you like me to put them on little strands of rope, as charms for a necklace?”

Hum nods furiously.

“Hm, well enough,” Pik smiles at the smaller vessel’s excitement.

Hum bounces more as they wait, skittering about the tiny shop and peering at whatever catches their eye. Hawk dozes off in the corner, uninterested in any happenings besides falling asleep for a short span.

“Ah, here we go!” Pik holds out the crystals. “A star, a heart, and a little nail. That’s what you wanted?”

Hum bounces and claps their hands. _‘Yes! Want!’_

Pik hums gently again, putting the three trinkets into a soft pack. “There you are, dear. I do hope your friends enjoy their gifts!”

_ ‘Will!’_ Hum promises. They prod Hawk awake, who stares down rudely at them before fully coming to their senses._ ‘Go, Hawk! See, friends! Gift!’_

_   
_

_   
_

The City of Tears is as drizzly and dreary as always, but it provides a comforting constant in a hectic life. The rain patters down softly, making small puddles in the streets that Hum takes care to scamper though. The little pack is tied around their shoulder and under an arm, safe from harm.

Hawk plods along more slowly. They have no interest in playing in the rain. The rain is a nuisance to them. It soaks to the core and chills and makes things slick. 

But it made Hum happy, so they supposed it would deal.

Hum skids to a stop outside a tiny hut along the street._ ‘Here? Here, friends?’_

Hawk double-checks the number on the hut. When it matches what they’d been told, they nod. They go to knock, but freeze at the last second, stooping over to pick Hum up so they can knock on their own.

The door opens to a familiar face. Spindle peers out for a moment from a crack in the door, before perking up and opening the door all the way. They usher the other two vessels in warmly, doting on Hum almost immediately.

Hawk sets Hum down and they skitter over to greet Scratch and Thimble as well, bouncing and hopping merrily around the table they’re sitting at. Hawk feels somewhat at odds in these scenarios, so they elect to stand off to the side quietly, letting Hum do the socializing. Still, Spindle waves politely to them as they pass, and Hawk waves back. 

Hum clambers up onto a stool at the table, having to stand to reach the tabletop. They pull out the little pack, now soaked, and drop it onto the table with a tunk! and light tinkling sounds.

The other three vessels’ curiosity is piqued. They investigate the pack carefully, but do not dare to touch it quite yet. Spindle stares at it with wide eyes, Scratch stares at it in mock distaste, and Thimble looks warily at it.

Hum has to lean quite a ways to retrieve the bag, along with a little nudge from Scratch to accompany their short arms. They untie the top of the pack, and reach in.

First, they procure a small heart-shaped crystal Pik had carved, holding it to Spindle. _‘Spindle! Heart, love!’ _They explain as the vessel stares at the crystal in awe. They turn it over and over in their palm, inspecting it from every angle, and holding it up to catch the light of the Lumafly lantern in the room.

Now, Scratch and Thimble are interested as well. They lean closer in, watching as Hum pulls a second crystal out. It is shaped vaguely like a tiny nail, with a small handle the string is attached to.

_ ‘Scratch!’_ Hum goes to next._ ‘Nail, for strong!’_ They hold out the charm as far as they can. Scratch picks it up and holds it like they would a regular nail, taking a few jabs with it before giggling. Hum giggles as well at the display, eyes narrowing as they smile.

Finally, it’s Thimble’s turn. Hum produces a tiny star-shaped crystal on a string, and gives it to them delicately. _‘Thimble!’ _Hum preens, proudly._ ‘Star, for magic!’ _Thimble’s eyes widen in surprise, then narrow with joy. They carefully put the string around their neck, mindful to avoid tangling it in their remaining horn, to let it sit around their neck comfortably, then smile.

Hum bounces excitedly again. The four of them spend time trading charms back and forth to inspect each others’ gifts, trying them on daintily before returning to the owner.

Hum turns to Hawk._ ‘Stay? Stay, friends?’_

Oh. Hum wants to stay a while longer. Fortunately, while Hawk may be socially awkward, they’re good at staying out of the way. They nod, to which their sibling definitely would have squealed if they could, turning back to the other three happily.

Yes. If it kept Hum happy, Hawk would do it.


	24. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Hive is more enjoyable for one sibling than the other.

One of the few things Hawk and Hum genuinely disagree on is the...:”enjoyment rating” of the Hive.

Hum adores it here. The little fuzzy Hivelings follow them around like curious children, following every twist and turn they make as they meander along. The other worker bees are more prone to irritation if pestered, so Hum has learned to leave them be. Almost constantly, they are signing something. _‘Bee!’_ as they point to one._ ‘Buzz!’_ as a Hiveling buzzes past Hawk’s head, narrowly missing a collision. They’ll stick their arms out and flap them like wings as they chase and chase and chase tirelessly.

Hawk did not favor the place as much.

Firstly, everything is horribly sticky. Hum doesn’t mind having to put a little extra effort into walking or climbing; they have the tireless energy to do so. Hawk didn’t. Having to raise their leg an extra bit every step got tiring, and they needed breaks more often. The honey congealed on their cloak (which, mind you, they quite liked!) and covered it in globs of golden goo that Hawk had to sit and pick off by hand once it dried. Pollen is another issue-- it flecks almost everything and anything you could imagine. Hum’s mask, Hum’s scarf, Hawk’s cloak, Hawk’s eyes...nothing is spared.

One thing Hawk could appreciate is the patterns present in the Hive. The honeycomb design is soothing to look at, the pieces fitting perfectly together with no space wasted. It was masterful, the way the Hive had built itself in such a chaotic place as Kingdom’s Edge. It was an entirely different ecosystem, almost. Instead of harsh and windy and dry, the Hive is warm, humid, and bright.

A Hiveling bumps into Hawk’s back as it follows Hum around aimlessly. Hawk resists the urge to swat it away, as that would be rude as Hum has sternly told them before. Instead, they sigh and wait for the bumbling thing to correct its course around their side. It does so, straightening out its path to follow Hum more closely.

Oh, if it weren’t for Hum, Hawk wouldn’t set a single foot near this place ever again. They got what they wanted, defeating the Hive Knight for the Hiveblood Charm and freeing him from his eternal duty, which Vespa thanked them for.

No. They were here because Hum thought it was _lively_ and _inviting_ and, most of all,_ fun. _

And Hawk could deal with that.

Hawk could deal with anything if it kept Hum happy, they supposed as a glob of honey drips onto their head.


	25. Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hum and Hawk make a new friend in the Queen's Gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cedar belongs to @celestial-requiem!!

Wandering the Queen’s Gardens is a melancholy sort of feeling.

One one hand, Hum is positively alight with wonder. Chasing butterflies, picking flowers that had endured the hardships of the Mantis Traitor’s overtaking, simply enjoying the scenery and sights in a way only a truly carefree individual could. 

For Hawk, it was a faint, grim reminder. It was not only the Pale King’s doing that led to their situation.

Their mother had sat and watched it occur.

Hawk didn’t harbor as much ill-will against the White Lady, but it still festered and amplified when they went to this place.

_ Get your mind out of the trenches, _Hawk scolds themself. _Live it up, for once._

And they try to. Hawk doesn’t see the point in collecting little blooms of flowers when they’ll simply wither and die anyways, or finding peculiar stones of odd shapes and colors that will eventually be forgotten and left behind as they were.

_ Nothing remains forever. Live for now._

They would try.

Hum’s wandered off a short distance, once again. There’s no Mantis traitors around, so Hawk isn’t as worried. Still, there are bountiful spikes and fall-away platforms that Hum forgets to look out for. So they follow.

Hum’s wandered up to some old building. It looks simultaneously desolate and well-kept. Old, but still living. Is someone inside? Do they dare try to find out?

Hum does. They skitter up to the door and pat it a few times in a mock knock.

Someone grumbles from inside.

Hawk darts to grab Hum and run.

“_Gods,_ what? Who is it? Can’t a poor being get some peace, being in an overgrown abandoned landscape?” the feminine voice mutters as they approach. Hum stares up with wide eyes as they wait, and Hawk fumbles to get their nail ready to defend.

“What?” the voice snaps before looking down and jolting. “Oh, dear, little ones, I do apologize! Forgive me, I’m simply unaccustomed to company like you. What are you doing here?”

Hum smiles and bounces on their toes happily, though Hawk remains wary, nail in hand..

“You’ve no need for that barbaric thing here; I’m not going to offer any harm.” The bug, a bee of some sorts, by the look of it, scoffs lightly. “As if I’d have it in me to harm a child.”

Hawk hesitates, but Hum gives a motion to prompt them to put the nail away, at least for now.

“No, no, I certainly do not get many visitors out here.” The bee sits on a stump next to the door and offers a hand to Hum. “My name is Cedar; I am a gardener for this place. And you?”

_ ‘Hum!’ _Hum signs excitedly, clapping at the end.

“Hum! What a peculiar little name for a lovely little vessel,” Cedar hums warmly. “What about your sibling?”

Hawk glares at her.

“They don’t seem to be warming up as quickly as you, Hum. Are they the grumpy, grouchy type?” she asks with a lilt to her voice.

Hum nods sagely._ “Hawk,_’ they spell. _‘Sibling, Hawk, grump.’_

Cedar laughs gently. “I see.”

Hum holds up a bunch of flowers they’d gathered on the trip here.

“Oh!” Cedar exclaims happily. “A gift, already? And they’re so pretty!” She flicks though the flowers one-by-one. “You certainly have a taste for colors, little Hum! You’d make an excellent gardener.”

Hum vibrates at the mention of being a gardener.

“You like the idea? It’s quite peaceful, really. Tending to the growths and flowers gently, hearing the water run in creeks and falls...it’s nice. Albeit a bit lonely.” Cedar falters as she trails off.

_ ‘Friend now!’_ Hum assures.

“You hardly know me,” Cedar laughs nervously. “Are you...sure?”

Hum nods, then looks to Hawk. _‘Cedar, friend? Yes?’_

Hawk huffs, but nods.

“Well, I didn’t think I’d be making not only one, but two little friends today,” Cedar giggles. “I suppose I could tell you a bit about myself. My name is Cedar, yes. I’m a carpenter bee! I’m responsible for making sure the plants grow healthily and strong, at least while the Queen was around.”

Hum nods, and claps.

Cedar hums happily. “Thank you. I do take pride in my work, even if few see it anymore.”

Hum giggles, holding their hands to their face excitedly. Hawk finally traipses over to stand next to Hum, looking disinterested.

“But, about you two. You’re vessels, right? Created by the King? His children?” 

Hawk bristles at the mention of the Pale King, and Hum curls in on themself and hides in Hawk’s cloak.

“Oh, no, no! I didn’t mean…” Cedar trails off. “Did...something happen?”

Hum’s eyes are wide with other emotions now. Fear, confusion, helplessness. Hawk’s are hard with anger, vengeance, and hatred.

Hawk explains._ ‘Discarded.’_ They sign angrily_. ‘Not hollow Unwanted. Thrown out, in the Abyss. Many other siblings, too. Hum included.’_

Cedar freezes. “The Pale King wouldn’t do such a thing!”

Hawk seethes. _‘He did.’_

“I never thought…” Cedar seems to be emotional now. “I’m so sorry, little ones. I didn’t know that’s what He was doing all along. I am so, so sorry.” She reaches out tentatively to Hum, who grabs her hand reassuringly. “I thought highly of Him, while He reigned. He and the Queen.” Cedar looks downcast. “Did She...treat you this way as well?”

Cedar looks broken. Something, someone she’d thought so highly of for so long, turning out to be a treacherous, horrid mind. Hawk didn’t want to be blunt about the White Lady.

_ ‘Unsure,_’ Hawk dances around a proper answer._ ‘Disappeared.’_

“She disappeared?” Cedar queries. “Ah. This was a while ago, no? You know she resides here, sadly.”

Hawk and Hum nod.

“It was too dangerous for her to come out, when the Mantis Traitors came,” Cedar explains. “The Lords tried to intervene, but deemed them to be too far out of their reach to handle. We tried fighting back, but the Traitors were too strong and crafty. I’m sure you’ve come across a few?”

Hawk grimaces, and nods.

Cedar laughs tensely. “Yes, then you know how formidable they are.”

Hawk huffs tiredly.

“Regardless, tragic pasts and kingdoms aside, do you two need rest? I’d be happy to allow you to stay for a short while if need be. You’ve proven your worthiness to me.”

Hawk ponders. Hum is leaning heavily against them, still under their cloak, dozing off in the warmth. Hawk could do with a break, at least, if not full-on rest. They nod tiredly.

“Wonderful!” Cedar perks back up. “Come in, come in! I can ready some tea for you if--” she pauses, “--if you can drink it?”

Hawk shrugs. Hawk doesn’t know what tea is. Hawk is used to subsiding on just water and basics.

“Well, I’ll be sure to prepare a perfect cup of it for you two,” Cedar beams. “It’ll help you relax and sleep easier. You poor things, you’ve probably well earned your rest.” She places a gentle hand on Hawk’s shoulder, ushering them in. For once, Hawk doesn’t recoil at the touch. They simply go with it.

Cedar is gentle and caring. Cedar won’t harm them. Hawk trusts Cedar already, even with Hum. So they can rest safely, and return time and time again when needed. Cedar said she was somewhat of a hermit, so she’d probably appreciate them coming back through to tell stories of adventures. Her and Hum could talk about their obsession with colorful flowers and growths, and Hawk could doze in the corner disinterestedly.

Yes. It all works out in the end.


	26. Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a hellscape, that place.

Hum didn’t remember much about the inside of the White Palace. 

They hadn’t been allowed to stay all that long.

Hum remembers it being very clean and bright, almost to where it hurt your eyes if you weren’t used to it. Everything was so clean it gleamed.

They remember, vaguely, what happened inside.

The training. The horrible, awful training they had been no good at.

_ Fight this vessel._ No, that’s Hum’s sibling! They can’t hurt them!

_ Perform this course._ Hum is too little to jump high enough, can’t time dashes right.

_ Attack this enemy_. Hum couldn’t wield a nail right. They’re too small. The nail’s too heavy.

_ Then you are a mistake to the King and His Kingdom._

Hum remembers the day perfectly. All the other days mixed and muddled and blended together, the same tasks each time, except today.

The Pale King stands at a distance, watching vessels fight each other. His own children, fighting for his judgement.

Hum cowered in line.

They didn’t want to fight. They couldn’t. They’d fail. They’d die.

What happens if they aren’t good enough for their father?

A Kingsmould patrols the awaiting vessels, scrutinizing them. It sees Hum shivering.

It approaches.

_ Don’t flinch,_ Hum’s mind informs._ Don’t show weakness or fault. Stand your ground._

The Kingsmould swings the clawblade, just narrowly missing Hum’s face.

Hum recoils.

The Kingsmould stiffens. The Pale King looks away from the two vessels fighting, staring at Hum.

For a moment, they lock eyes. The eyes of a father, locking with His child. The eyes of a doomed soul, locking with the undertaker.

He flicks his wrist dismissively. 

Hum crawls backwards. No, no, what would happen? Do they get taken away? Where to? Why? It was only one fault, why is it so damning?

The Kingsmould swoops in, roughly picking the terrified vessel up.

Hum squirms, driven by panic.

The Kingsmould tightens its grip so much they can’t breathe.

Hum stares sadly at the other vessels in line as they’re carried out. Some look to Hum. Most ignore, staring straight ahead. One of them, with jaggedy horns and a tired face, meets their terrified gaze as they leave.

They look sad.

They meekly wave goodbye to Hum.

The door slams shut behind them.

  


  


Hawk remembers the White Palace very clearly. The hellish, seething place of violence against their own kin.

For what purpose? A father’s approval? Which child is most perfect, in his eyes? The one that is empathetic and kind, loving and caring, smart and crafty? Or the vessel that is nothing?

He favors the latter.

The vessel Hawk’s fighting stumbles and falls.

_ Do it,_ a dark voice calls in their mind. _They are weak. They are inferior. Kill them._

But Hawk can’t.

Hawk pauses, staring down. The other vessel seems to be anticipating a blow, residing to curling in on themself.

Hawk extends an inky-black hand towards them.

They peer out from beneath where their hands are covering their eyes, watering, whether it be fear or relief neither are sure.

They latch on, and Hawk pulls them up gently.

The Pale King shakes His head angrily. No, this wouldn’t do. Caring is a fault. Caring is wrong. He did not care, neither should they.

The Kingsmoulds swarm in.

Hawk stands in front of the battered vessel, nail raised. They are not going silently. They are not allowing this to happen calmly. They’re not going to be passive.

A Kingsmould reaches for them. Hawk slices at their armored arm, drawing a little slash of Void that drips slowly from them. 

Another reaches for the vessel.

Hawk whirls, slashing at the other. It recoils, surprised.

Hawk puts up a valiant fight. They stand their ground fairly. But the Kingsmoulds are too numerous, too strong. Hawk is tiring. Hawk is failing. 

Desperately, they swipe in a wide arc, hitting three of the guards at once. One of them is sliced in the facemask and it jerks back silently, clutching its face.

One rasies its clawblade. Hawk is looking away.

The clawblade descends, colliding with Hawk’s mask, shattering it on impact.

Hawk falls.

Hawk _failed._


	27. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their nightmares are reflections of each other.

Hawk’s nightmare is a direct reflection of Hum’s.

Hum’s is a mirror image of Hawk’s.

Separation.

Hawk would not be able to ensure Hum’s well-being. They’d be vulnerable. Unable to defend themself. A poor, tiny, innocent soul in this cruel world would not last long at all.

That’s why Hawk prided themself on protecting their sibling as such.

Hum would be afraid. They’d cower down, curl in on themself. With no other body to hide behind, they’d try to appear as small as possible. Look like another fatal mistake, their mind would push. You are alive, living, but you must play dead, now.

It did not fit Hum. Hum, who is so energetic and lively and bubbly that it runs Hawk ragged in the best of ways. Keeping a close eye on them while they chase one thing, get sidetracked by another glittering that, go say hello to that bug.

No, curled up and defenseless would not do.

Seeing Hum scared like that takes them back to the day in the White Palace, the awful, fateful day. The day Hawk saw Hum being carted off like a disgrace to the King, even though they are one of His children. 

It angers Hawk.

It makes them _seethe_. 

Oh, to have the chance to show that ugly, putrid, horrible excuse of a father what he had discarded. He had seen a caring, loving, curious soul as a mistake. One to be disposed of immediately; damn the repercussions to the poor soul.

_ Look at them now, _Hawk wants to sneer. _Is it not a nightmare of your own, father? Seeing one of your children loving and exploring, feeling and thinking?_

Hum titters on their feet as the stretch to reach a colorful leaf. Hawk absent-mindedly lowers the branch for them so they can pluck it off.

Hum saw beautiful things everywhere. The colorful leaves, a curiously-shaped stone, watching their reflection in a pool of water, even in other bugs they saw beauty.

That time is behind them. The time of being mistakes and fatal errors and digraces and follies to Him.

Now they are alive. They live, think, feel.

They_ love_ each other.

Hum wraps the leaf in the string at the end of the fuzzy worm they always tote around. They hold up their creation proudly.

Yes. Hum is far better off now, with the chance of the nightmares coming true being slim to none.

Come hell or high fury, Hawk would make sure it never happened.


	28. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would it be like?

What would the Kingdom be like, without the Infection?

Hum dreams about it, sometimes.

Would bugs still fight? Little squabbles and quarrels over territory, goods, and honor? It would no longer be the mindless, self-destructive body-flinging the Infection caused. No, many bugs would use their freed minds to be crafty and clever. Would that mean the fighting would get more honorable, or more twisted and dirty?

Hum would prefer the fighting stopped. They didn’t see the point. Why not just talk it out in a civil manner, like Hawk tries to?

In a dream world, there would be no fighting, to Hum.

Would the Pale King still reign? Would he have been as desperate to save His soul and rulings by any means necessary? Sacrificing, dumping countless living beings into a pit for failure, all to save His pride and honor? Would it have mattered, then? If there was no Radiance to contain, He wouldn’t have needed to go through the vessels the way He did.

In a dream world, the Pale King would have been more of a father to them, to Hum.

Would the vessels even exist, without the Infection and the Radiance? The blinding light that plagues thoughts and dreams; it seemed to be the real reason they were born.

Would they…?

Hum tries to reason, logically.

And tries.

And tries.

And fails.

Does this mean they have to be thankful for everything, somehow?

Thankful for the King’s disgraceful actions of throwing their siblings aside, casting them out like He had done to Hum?

Thankful for the downfall of a beautiful place, only to be brought back to life against its will?

But there are things Hum is grateful for.

Hum is grateful for Hawk. Hawk keeps them safe and sound, happy and content. Hawk wouldn’t let anything bad happen.

Without Hawk, there would be no Hum.

What else is there? Hum’s friends, the other siblings, the adventures they had.

Without Him, there would be none of that.

Without the Radiance, He would not have done all this.

Hum would not be alive, would not have been born at all.

Do they prefer it?

Living in a hellish, dangerous world where every turn posed a threat, or missing out on things like friends, life, and love?

In a dream world, Hum decides, the latter is preferable.

Only, it isn’t a dream.

It is merely life.


	29. Radiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her and her deeds.

The Radiance.

Hawk despised her name.

The being they were born to protect, the reason why they were brought into this miserable world, the reason they were abandoned.

Hawk despised her.

They didn’t blame her, not entirely. A goddess being obscured by a mortal is always cause for a ruckus.

But what happened was unheeded.

Corrupting the minds of innocent bugs.

Were they truly innocent, though? They had abandoned her, to appease to Him instead.

Hawk could understand the anger at being forgotten.

Oh, Hawk could understand that.

But the manipulation, the destruction, the devastation?

The mind altering, the light in their dreams?

The aftermath?

The Hollow Knight?

Them?

No, Hawk could not forgive that.

Hawk could not forgive a goddess that twisted and manipulated, corrupted and harmed. The same reasons they couldn’t respect the Pale King. Both took innocent lives, both did drastic deeds. Why? 

For the sake of pride?

Vanity?

Power?

Greed?

The gall of them. It festered under Hawk’s cloak, made them writhe and seethe. Egotistical being running rampant on power-hungry minds.

The King wanted to reign.

The Goddess wanted to be worshipped.

The rest wanted to be left alone.


	30. Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's rare moments they're truly at peace.

Peaceful moments are not a common occurrence for Hawk.

Constantly chasing after a bubbly, energetic, oblivious sibling tends to do that to a soul.

One moment, Hum is chasing this.

The next, trailing after that.

Climbing that rock.

Pulling on that lever.

Picking up that relic.

_ Come back. Don’t touch that. Put it down. Come here. Stay put._

Oh, the repetition those phrases would have could Hawk speak.

But there are the rare moments like this: where they both feel truly at ease. They’re not worrying about an Infected husk trailing up and surprising them. They’re not worried about some ill-souled bug trying to get the jump on them as they rest.

They simply rest.

Pik and Cadence always have their doors open for the two of them. They’re glad for the company. Hum watches Pik work, or Cadence play, and enjoys every moment of it.

Hawk gets rest.

Hawk’s at peace.

Pik and Cadence are trustworthy. Cadence could defend them if needed, which it won’t be. Her size and skill are simply extra padding to Hawk’s frantic, hectic mind.

“Dear Hawk, you look positively run ragged,” Pik frets as she bustles about.

Hawk shrugs.

“Lay down for a bit. Cadence and I can watch Hum for a while while you rest.” She ushers them to a spare bed in a side room.

Hawk tries to balk. It still feels wrong leaving Hum. But the bugs Hawk is leaving Hum with are their friends.

So Hawk goes.

“Rest, now, as long as you need.” Pik goes as far as to tuck them in with a soft quilt. She beams at Hawk with a bright smile. “Wander out when you wake. We’ll wait.” She turns swiftly and exits.

Hawk stares at the ceiling, already feeling comfortably warm under the quilt. It still feels off without Hum, but they’re_ safe._ They try dozing.

They don’t know how long passes before the door creaks open and tiny footsteps patter in. A weight crawls up onto the bed with them, curling up under Hawk’s arm.

Ah. Hum didn’t like being separated either.

Hawk nudges them gently to grab their attention. Hum looks at him tiredly, eyes still lidded. Hawk shuffles out from under the quilt, folding it in half and wrapping it around Hum instead. They sink into the soft warmth, eyes shutting happily as they lean into their sibling. 

Hum falls asleep first, unsurprisingly. They always have and likely always will.

Hawk’s fine with it.

They simply enjoy the peace.


	31. Delicate Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dangerous delivery.

The Grey Mourner had given Hum a very delicate task.

_ “Deliver the Delicate Flower to the grave of the Traitor’s Child. Only it’s safe delivery will bring us peace.”_

Hum could understand wanting to do a kind gesture. The Grey Mourner love the Traitor’s Child. Love is a strong and influential thing. They’d want someone to let Hawk know they still loved them if they were apart.

So, they gladly agreed.

They explain it to Hawk carefully, movements far more coordinated than usual.

_ ‘Queen, Garden. Traitor Child. Give, flower.’_

Hawk cocks their head to the side questioningly.

_ ‘Yes?’ _Hum pleads.

_ ‘Thinking of routes,’ _Hawk responds blankly. They pull out a tattered map, marked all over with stickers and gems and scribbles from past adventures. 

They trace a path from where they were to the Traitor Child’s grave. 

_ ‘Safe?’_ Hum presses._ ‘Flower, safe?’_

Hawk falters. The path goes through dangerous places, leading into the Queen’s Gardens of all places. Thorns, spikes, Mantis traitors, falling platforms, all the likes-- easy faults to fall upon.

_ ‘You hold it,’_ Hawk soothes. _‘You keep it safe. I’ll navigate.’_

Hum titters on their feet happily, holding the flower carefully.

Hum treats the flower like their life depends on it as they go. They shield it from wind, rain, and possible threats coming from other bugs. In turn, Hawk shields Hum. Keeping Hum safe would probably keep the silly flower safe.

The Gardens are as green as ever when they arrive. The air is thick and humid with heat and steam, prime environments for the thick foliage to grow easily.

_ ‘Pay attention,’_ Hawk claps their palms to get Hum’s attention. They snap to, watching avidly.

Hawk jumps off a platform, skitters up the wall, and lands on another platform, before landing on a ledge.

_ ‘Copy.’_

Hum freezes. That’s a lot for them to do. What if they mess it up after getting this far? They fret, wringing their hands worriedly.

_ ‘It’s okay,_’ Hawk ensures._ ‘You can._’ They smile widely down at their smaller sibling.

If Hawk thinks Hum can do it, then Hum can do it. They tuck the flower under their cloak safely and approach the platform.

_ Jump!_ Hum jumps, landing on the platform with a clack! before furiously skittering to the wall to climb using the Mantis Claw.

_ Jump! _Hum pushes off the wall to land on another rickety platform with another commotion, before scurrying across it

_ And...jump! _Hum jumps a final time to land on the ledge by Hawk. Their hands are shaking furiously, but Hawk wraps them in a congratulatory hug.

_ ‘Did it!’ _They beam._ ‘Good job!’_

Hum relishes in the praise._ ‘Did it! Yes!’_

‘Grave, up ahead,’ Hawk notes._ ‘Safe from here. You go first.’_

The grave is in a small alcove, greenery overrunning it with its dormancy. When they approach, the Traitor’s Child’s ghost appears to them.

“Oh? Visitors?” she puzzles. “I don’t often...receive many.”

Hum holds the flower up.

“Is that…” The apparition pauses, faltering. “From…”

Hawk draws a tearline down their face to emphasize it’s from the Grey Mourner.

“From her,” the Traitor’s Child gasps, face lighting up. “She still cares. She still remembers!” She claps her hands together joyfully, eyes welling up. “Thank you, little ones. I am sure it was a difficult feat for you to deliver such a delicate and fragile thing.”

Hum nods sincerely, gently setting it on the gravestone.

“Please, tell her I still love her dearly,” she emphasizes. “Tell her she is not alone. Let her know I am still okay.”

Hawk and Hum nod.  
Hum pauses. _‘Visit? Again?’_

The Traitor’s Child laughs lightly. “A pleasure. You’re welcome to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it??? all 31 days????? whoah???????


End file.
